Entre Patronus y Cabezotas
by Deuteros
Summary: Un mago desagradable, una Hermione molesta, un enrredo y un pelirrojo atolondrado solo pueden causar lios para todos.


¿Que puede pasar si alguien te manda un whats para que le llames y la libres de una conversación desagradable? Si, adivinaron ¡un oneshot! Gracias Supergirl por inspirarme para terminar con mi bloqueo de escritor.

Entre Patronus y Cabezotas

Hermione ya estaba harta, no resistía mas, un minuto mas con ese mago y lo iba a terminar maldiciendo, después de todo ella solo saludo por cortesía, de hecho no sabia como es que había terminado conversando con un tipo tan fastidioso e insoportable, lo que debía ser solo un saludo se había convertido en una conversación, si a eso se le podía llamar conversación, por que no la dejaban hablar, por mas que ella quería cortarlo el mago hablaba y hablaba, Tiberius Cromwell se llamaba aquel tipo que siempre le había parecido desagradable, pero hoy le parecía mucho peor.

Tengo una junta importante con el ministro, se excuso ella-

Pero no había servido, el tipo seguía hablando

Voy al baño- argumento rato después, pero tampoco sirvió, el mago seguía hablando y hablando, y cuando parecía terminar, seguía con mas y mas de lo mismo

Que desconsideración- pensó la castaña, que seguía poniéndose de peor humor

En eso pensó en algo que seguro la sacaría de su apuro sin ser grosera, un mensaje breve a Ron, el seguro podría interrumpir y salvarla de cometer un acto violento y maldecir al mago desagradable.

Disimuladamente saco su varita y pensó en un breve mensaje.

Ron ayúdame por favor, un mago me tiene acorralada…-pero en eso el mago la toco y se distrajo y mando el mensaje sin terminar.

Ella entorno la mirada y se maldijo por la distracción, esperando que su amigo comprendiera el mensaje.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Aurores su pelirrojo amigo terminaba el entrenamiento del ultimo curso de Aurores y se disponía a buscar información para los deberes que le habían dejado, tenia unas cajas en donde buscar expedientes de mortifagos capturados, cuando una nutria plateada apareció frente a el.

Ron ayúdame por favor, un mago me tiene acorralada- escucho la voz de su amiga

En ese instante, el pelirrojo se levanto del escritorio en donde analizaba los expedientes, las cosas que había en la mesa se revolvieron cubriendo su varita, en su desesperación no se detuvo a buscarla, justo se imagino una escena en donde ella estaba sufriendo torturas y maldiciones imperdonables y se olvido de todo

De que Lord Voldemort había caído años atrás, que los mortifagos habían sido capturados, de que ella estaba en el ministerio de magia tomando clases, que tenia una varita casi en sus narices, que podía aparecerse en cuestión de segundos, que había chimeneas que podían transportarlo en menos de un minuto, que junto a el estaba su mejor amigo Harry, y en vez de recordar alguna de esas cosas el salió corriendo.

El colegio de Aurores estaba relativamente lejos del Ministerio de magia, Ron salió corriendo atropellando a una bruja entrada en años que apenas se disponía a cruzar la entrada del despacho en donde el estaba, no hizo caso de Harry que le gritaba "espera", salió tirando a la pobre anciana sin darse cuenta, y si se hubiera dado cuenta no le hubiera importado, bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo llevándose en el camino a un par de estudiantes de primer curso que llevaban muchos libros.

Fíjate idiota- gritaron al unisonó

Harry guardo la calma, tomo su varita y lanzo su patronus con una sola palabra "Hermione"

Instantes después un enorme ciervo plateado aparecía frente a la castaña, quien de inmediato se excuso y dejo al mago insoportable con la palabra en la boca, no se imagino lo que pasaba en el Colegio de Aurores, solo pensó que Harry había estado presente y contesto mas rápido, lo mas rápido que pudo entro en una aula y lanzo su hechizo.

Gracias Harry, un mago insoportable hablaba y hablaba y necesitaba que alguien me hablara para poder deshacerme de el, que tengan bonito día- se despidió cariñosamente.

Harry solo sonrió imaginando todo lo que el pelirrojo estaría pensando y en todas las locuras que cometería por llegar con su amiga, pudo detenerlo, no le costaría mucho, pero sonrió maliciosamente pensando en lo divertida que seria la escena cuando Ron llegara a rescatar a la bruja en apuros.

Será divertido. Dijo para si mismo

Ron recordaba aquellos angustiantes momentos en los que el trío había sido hecho prisionero en la mansión de los Malfoy, y cuando Bellatrix torturo a Hermione.

No lo permitiré- gruñía el pelirrojo mientras corría a gran velocidad empujando a todos quienes se pusieran en su camino.

Un policía muggle trato de detenerlo sujetándolo por los brazos, pero el pelirrojo se libro de el dándole un puntapié en la espinilla y siguió su camino, calles mas adelante no se fijo que había un letrero que avisaba que estaban pavimentando y cruzo sin fijarse que el cemento estaba fresco, ganándose infinidad de insultos por parte de los trabajadores que recién acababan de terminar.

¿Que estará haciendo el tonto de Ron? Se preguntaba Harry con una sonrisa, esto tiene pinta de que va a ser divertido, pensó el moreno, mientras tomaba la varita de Ron y la guardaba en su túnica, para tomar la suya propia pensar en el destino, girar sobre si mismo tres veces y desaparecer.

No le tomo mucho encontrar a la castaña, pero no le hablo, se quedo a prudente distancia esperando ver cuando Ron llegara, la semana había sido muy aburrida, muchos expedientes que leer y archivar, después de todo merecía divertirse un poco aunque fuera a costa de sus mejores amigos.

Ron por su parte seguía su curso a todo lo que daban sus piernas para poder llegar al ministerio y salvar a su mejor amiga, había tenido un par de incidentes más, el más divertido había sido cuando cruzaba un parque y un perro lo había derribado y lo persiguió por varias calles.

Hermione por su parte se quedo extrañada de que Ron no se puso en contacto con ella para saber que le había pasado, sabia que su amigo era especialmente protector con ella, pero imagino que seguramente lo había llamado algún profesor y que en cuanto se librara de el se pondría en contacto.

Apenas había dado la vuelta, cuando se encontró de nuevo con Tiberius, la castaña no pudo mas que maldecir su suerte, ya que el mago apenas vio que no estaba ocupada comenzó a hacerle la platica, aunque no podía llamarse platica ya que no la dejaba hablar.

Harry vio esto y sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de su amiga, dejo pasar un par de minutos mas para hacerla sufrir, y por fin salió de su escondite para librarla una vez mas de ese tipo tan molesto, apenas lo vio la castaña y corrió a encontrarlo, el mago al ver que lo habían dejado con la palabra en la boca frunció el seño se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Gracias Harry! Dijo ella, es la segunda vez que me salvas en este día!

Ron subía atropelladamente las escaleras del ministerio hasta donde sabia era el área de la escuela de leyes mágicas, estaba apunto de subir un piso mas cuando en un pasillo la vio, estaba contra la pared, y un hombre estaba delante de ella y justo en ese momento sacaba una varita, eso fue todo lo que necesito para correr.

Hermione vio a Ron cuando corría hacia ella, apenas estaba por pronunciar su nombre cuando vio que una bruja que cargaba una gruesa tabla de invocaciones salía por una de las puertas del corredor donde ella y Harry se encontraban, el pelirrojo le arranco la tabla de las manos.

Ron, quien no traía su varita apenas vio que una bruja salía de una de las puertas con una gruesa tabla de invocaciones, se la arrebato de las manos sin darle tiempo a la bruja de decir nada, vio que el mago que acorralaba a Hermione volteaba y sin darle tiempo a mas lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la frente rompiendo la tabla.

Ron! Chillo la castaña al ver lo que había hecho su amigo.

¿Estas bien? Pregunto el alarmado

Ron, Harr… trato de decir ella

¿Te hizo daño? Interrumpió el

La bruja a la que le arrebato la tabla comenzó a insultar a Ron por haber roto su tabla, mas personas salieron al corredor y se acercaron, entre ellos Tiberius Cromwell.

La castaña no contestaba mirando atónita al pobre Harry que estaba en el suelo conmosionado con sangre en la frente, fue ahí cuando Ron bajo la mirada para ver a su amigo ahí.

¿Harry? Dijo el pelirrojo confundido

Minutos mas tarde ambos se encontraban en el hospital de San Mungo en donde Ginny Weasley miraba de fea forma a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

Nunca estuve en peligro, solo que el mensaje no lo envie bien, solo quería un pretexto para librarme de un mago que me desagrada y que hablaba y hablaba.

Pensé que estabas en peligro! Dijo el algo avergonzado

Ginny se acerco a ellos molesta. Eres un tonto Ron, no tenias por que haber golpeado a Harry.

El no sabia que era Harry, lo vio de espaldas y hubo un malentendido por mi culpa. Dijo Hermione

Fue su culpa, el sabia todo y no hizo nada por detenerme. Gruño Ron

Tiene razón, el pudo haber detenido todo a tiempo. Añadió molesta la castaña

Si, si, siempre es culpa de alguien mas todo lo que los cabezotas causan, dijo Ginny mientras se daba media vuelta.

¡No nos digas cabezotas! Dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo

Esta bien, la próxima vez diré los tortolitos murmuro la pelirroja entre risas

Oye, dijeron ambos sonrojados, nosotros somos amigos, si, amigos decían ambos mirándose a la cara, tratando de convencerse entre ellos más que a la pelirroja.

Tenemos que comprarle algo a Harry para disculparnos. Dijo Hermione

Un sombrero, así no se le notara su tonto rayito y la nueva cicatriz que le deje. Dijo riendo el pelirrojo

Ronnald! Chillo ella tratando de aguantar la risa ven vamos a ver que podemos comprar

El tuvo la culpa. Dijo Ron sonriendo

Así era todo, ya no había peleas entre ellos, solo gestos que demostraban cual importante eran el uno para la otra, aunque en el camino causaran algunos problemas, hasta que llegara el momento en que Ron por fin se decidiera a hablar con ella y a entregar ese anillo que había pertenecido a su abuela. Sin duda ese momento llegaría algún día, pero mientras tanto los cabezotas seguirían así, después de todo siempre habían sido una pareja singular.


End file.
